No Longer Broken Inside
by picc.lover
Summary: Kagome is sick and tired of her heart being thrown into a trashcan, and then, right when the person picks her back up, InuYasha turns around and throws it away again. When he tries to rectify things, what song is the Kagome singing all alone in the freezing cold, unprotected
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome is sick and tired of her heart being thrown into a trashcan, and then, right when the person picks her back up, InuYasha turns around and throws it away again. When he tries to rectify things, what song is the Kagome singing all alone in the freezing cold, unprotected?

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anyone in the show/manga, nor do I own My Heart Is Broken by Evanescence. **

**Kagome POV.**

That's it. I'm done. I can no longer be broken. There's nothing left to be broken. But, maybe it's for the best, you know? If I can't feel anything anymore, maybe I'll heal from all those times when _he_ broke me, by leaving me for _her_.

Don't get me wrong, I know that InuYasha and Kikyo were in love with each other. I'm in love with him too. I wonder if she feels like I do, when InuYasha leaves me for her, when he leaves her for me. She might. She's a woman, so she probably does.

What started this you ask? Well, it all started when me, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha were sitting around a campfire, while Shippo and Kilala were asleep. Sango and Miroku were arguing, like normal.

"I just don't understand why on earth you need to grope me every time we have a nice moment!"

"So then my dear Sango, you like me then?" Asked Miroku, with a raised eyebrow.

Sango then got red like InuYasha's fire rat, and then exploded. "YOU PERVERTED MONK! How can you even call yourself holy, you little perverse human being!"

"Sango, please, I meant nothing by it!" Miroku waved his hands in the air as if that would save him from getting hit on the head. Well, as expected, Miroku got hit upside the head harder than normal, and then turned to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, how can you just sit by and watch him do this! What would you do it Miroku groped Kagome!"

InuYasha froze, and I did too. "How the heck am I supposed to know if he never will?"

Sango straightened up. "I see. Kagome, would you accompany me on a walk through the woods?" Asked Sango, with her eyes closed.

"Not without your bow and some arrows, foolish girl. Don't want you to get hurt." Said InuYasha.

"You know you're not my father right?"

"Keh, yeah."

"Then don't treat me like a child. I can take care of myself, not that you would notice or even care. Come on Sango, let's go."

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled after me and Sango as we left.

When we were far enough from the hut so as not to be overheard by InuYasha or Kilala (even if she were awake), Sango started in on her rant.

"I just can't believe that he would still grope me, after almost a year of being together! I mean, how much worse could it get!"

"I have an idea of how it could be worse. He could constantly leave you for someone else, no matter what situation you are in, therefore forcing yourself to learn martial arts, get better at aiming, and learn other things when he's gone."

Sango got a look of sympathy on her face. "I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. It must be hard. I don't know if I'd make it through."

"Sango, are you kidding? You're the strongest person I know. Not only are you physically strong, but emotionally as well. I learned from you."

She blushed. "But still, what Miroku puts me through, isn't nearly as bad as what InuYasha puts you through. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sango. So, continue."

"You sure?"

"Yes, go on with it already!"

"Okay. Well, I mean, by this point in time, he should know that I don't like being touched there. Seriously, how many times do I have to slap him, for it to get through his brain? If I wanted him to do that, then we'd have children. Grrrrrr!"

Both of us heard a rustle in the bushes. Sango got her hiraikotsu, and I got in a fighting stance, and readied myself. What popped out was a demon that looked about the size of InuYasha, but looked like a Muppet. Sango threw her giant boomerang, and the demon deflected it away, only to receive a punch-kick combo from me. Sango threw her weapon once more, and we killed it. A sacred jewel shard fell out of it.

"If that thing had a fragment of the jewel, why was it so weak?" Asked Sango.

"It wasn't a demon at all. It was a human turned into something else. Don't feel bad about it."

"You're right. Let's go back Kagome."

"Nah, I'm going to stay out here for a while longer. I'll be right there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Go hit Miroku some more."

Sango gave me a smile, and a slight nod of the head, and she was off.

I turned around, and started the think about things. It was all too much for me right now. I didn't want to think about the way that InuYasha will get all in my face when I talk to Koga, but the second he sees Kikyo's soul colecters, he runs off, and expects me to just chill.

I mean, it gets on a girl's nerves! That's it. I can no longer be broken. My situation reminded me of a song that I love: My Heart Is Broken by Evanescence. Amy Lee's voice just blows my mind. I got out my iPod, and clicked on that song, the karaoke version.

_I will wander till the end of time, _

_ Torn away from you._

_ I pulled away to face the pain_

_ I close my eyes and drift away_

_ Over the fear that I will never find_

_ A way to heal my soul_

_ And I will wander till the end of time_

_ Torn away from you_

_ My heart is broken_

_ Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_ Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

_ I can't go on living this way_

_ But I can't go back the way I came_

_ Chained to this fear _

_ That I will never find a way_

_ To heal my soul_

_ And I will wander till the end of time,_

_ Half alive without you_

_ My heart is broken_

_ Sweet sleep my dark angel_

_ Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

_ Change-open your eyes to the light_

_ I denied it all so long, oh so long_

_ Say goodbye, goodbye_

_ My heart is broken_

_ Release me, I can't hold on_

_ Deliver us_

_ My heart is broken_

_ Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_ My heart is broken_

_ Sweet sleep my dark angel_

_ Deliver us, from sorrow's hold_

By the time I finished, I was on my knees. I felt so broken, and so shattered, that I didn't care who saw me, if anyone. I didn't care that it was below freezing outside, and I was in that stupid short skirt, and a tank top, because my school shirt got ruined earlier that day. Little did I know that the source of my problems was the one watching me.

"Kagome?"

I turned around so fast I fell over. InuYasha didn't have time to catch me before I caught myself. He did however end up right in front of me.

"Kagome."

"What do you want InuYasha?"

"Kagome. I…"  
"You what InuYasha?"

"I didn't know you felt that way Kagome. I didn't…"

"Didn't know, or didn't care? Because I'm pretty sure that every time you came back after your meetings, you could never look me in the eye, could you?"

"No…." He mumbled.

"Didn't think so. So don't say you didn't know, because everyone else does, and they know that you know."

"Kagome-"

"No, InuYasha, no more. I can't do this anymore. I just can't"

"I know, and I could never ask you to. But I want you to stay with me; I'm still getting over her."

"It takes you a year to get over someone?"

"Kagome, I need you to understand. I will always come back for you. I know that I hurt you every time, and I know that no matter how many times I apologize, it will never be enough to earn your forgiveness, and I don't deserve it, but please, will you?"

I smiled softly. "InuYasha, I will always forgive you. I love you." I froze. Before I could react, InuYasha's arms were around me in a loving embrace.

"Kagome, you do you know how much I've longed to hear you say that. I love you too. And before you say anything, I used to love Kikyo, but she was my past, and you are my now, my future, and my everything, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"InuYasha..." I looked up from his chest. His eyes bore into mine with a look of such a passionate love, it made my lips move toward his, and his to mine. We met in the middle, in a loving kiss that would have put the movie Titanic to shame.

When he pulled away, it was to press his lips against my head for a lingering amount of time. I put my hands on his chest. He pulled back.

"Kagome, you are mine." He looked around. "It's below freezing out here, and you're not wearing any clothes."

"I am wearing clothes."

"Not a lot though. Here" He slipped off his kimono, and wrapped me in it, and then picked my up, and ran back to the hut. He sat down so I was on his lap, with his arms circling my waist.

I loved him, and he loved me, and nothing could change that.

So no, I will not be broken anymore, because InuYasha will take care of it well.


	2. The oops chapter

**The following is a chapter that was not meant to be! I messed up, since it was my first time posting anything, I ask that you forgive me.**

**To: Sideshow27- I don't blame him either, but still. Thank you for the review!**

**To: The two people that I don't know- It's my favorite song too. I haven't been able to take the earphones out when I got two other CD's. Thank you two for the review!**

**Now then, let's do this thing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything related to him.**

_Kagome POV:_

Once back in the hut, InuYasha and I found that Sango and Miroku had a fight, and they both passed out. InuYasha took that time to ask me some questions.

"What were you doing out in the middle of the woods alone, when you know there are demons out there?"

"Well, Sango trusts me, and once that demon was knocked out-"

"DEMON! You went out there, faced a demon, and you didn't come back with Sango? Kagome, I don't want you out there all alone after you face a demon!"

"Well, I did okay if I didn't get hurt, so what's your problem?"

"The problem is, what if you didn't kill it? What if it got smart, and just snuck up on you like Naraku did to Kikyo? Do you have any idea what it would be like for me to go through that again?"

I thought about what he told me. Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be nice. "InuYasha, I'm sorry. I'll come back with Sango next time, okay?"

He gave me a small upturn at the corner of his mouth. "Good. As well, it's freezing outside, why didn't you bring something else to put on over that stuff when you left?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay InuYasha, I'll take something else with me when I go out next time."

InuYasha got an evil grin. (**A/N:** alright, he's going out of character) "What if I don't believe you?"

"Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"Well, you're a stubborn little girl, Kagome, and I'm not sure that I have enough incentive to believe you."

"What would I have to do to make you believe me?"

He brought up a hand, and made a motion for me to come to him. I hesitantly complied. He brought the hand he used to motion me over and wrap around my waist to pull me closer. The other arm went to do the same. He brought his forehead and rested it on mine. "Well, how about this. Just stay with me. Will you?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Always InuYasha."

"That's all I ever wanted." He brought his lips down on mine in a lingering kiss. I responded, and then we came up for air. "That is the seal on the promise document."

"Mmhhmm." I snuggled deeper into his chest, and he picked me up and laid me down where I was on his lap. He rested his chin on my head.

I know that Kikyo was in his life. I understand what those two felt for each other, and I don't want him to forget her. I want him to remember everything in his past, the good and bad, because his past is part of who he is, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Well, it'll do for a finishing chapter. I wrote this late at night, while reading something for English. YEAH! So, happy new year as well. Oh, you guys should check out this story. It was the inspiration for one of my other stories. Kagome's story and Inuyasha's challenge by Akuma Youkai! It isn't done, but oh well. Oh! And Graceful Mistake by fr0stedFLAKES. I often found myself jumping up and down while reading it because I loved it so much. Bye Bye!**


End file.
